thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Hornoth
Hornoth is a Sarnori city located in Essos, west of the Bone Mountains, in the centre of the Kingdom of Sarnor. It is particularly well-known for its metal workers. Hornoth is ruled by King _____ and the High King Mezo Alexi. Location and Geography One of the Grassland Kingdoms, Hornoth is placed centrally in the Kingdom of Sarnor, and located near the confluence of the river Sarne and its tributary, the Shakhe. To the west, the cities of Essaria and Qohor can be found, whereas to the east, Rathylar, the High-City of Sarnath and the Silver Kingdoms are located. History During the Century of Blood, when the cities of the Kingdom of Sarnor were being ravaged by the Dothraki, Kyth and Hornoth fell in quick succession to the Dothraki hordes, lead by Khal Arlo and Khal Essino respectively. It would not be until 58BA that the Dothraki ravaging the Kingdom of Sarnor were forced back east, and the cities of Mardosh, Kyth and Hornoth are reclaimed. The khalasars roaming freely through the grasslands were pushed into retreat. In 23AA, fighting broke out between the cities of Hornoth and Rathylar, and only ends after the deaths of eight members of nobility upon the battlefield. After the death of his father, Huzor Uli was crowned on the battlefield, only to be slain a few moments earlier, along with his brother and cousin. Layout * The Palace of Bronze - The King of Hornoth rules from the Palace of Bronze, a spectacular collection of domes and towers, from which a hundred fountains and streams spring, feeding into the waterways that weave through the rest of the city. The palace grounds are patrolled day and night by quartets of guardsmen, their faces marked with intricate patterns painted in dyes applied daily. * The Streets of the Ahngur (Blacksmiths) - Spread throughout the city due to their ever-prolific nature, the Ahngur of Hornoth are often considered without equal in the Kingdom of Sarnor. Many of the armourers, swordsmiths and metalworkers have connected waterwheels to their forges to assist in the stoking the flames, or drive devices for shaping the metal. * The Dewa Kerdn (Grand Fighting Ring) - Found on the western bank of the river Shakhe, the Dew Kerdn is the most popular site within the city for noble and smallfolk alike. Positioned across the river from the Chariot's Run, it facilitates combat between warriors daily, as well as re-enactments of battles past. It has, on a few occasions, been deliberately flooded to facilitate the recreation of assorted naval conflicts. * The Shimmering Plaza - In the north of the city, near the main gates, the Shimmering Plaza is located. It serves as a centrepoint for Sarnori traders to barter, and owing to the produce of the city, is often dominated by weapons, armour and other metal-workings shaped from bronze and steel. * Chariot's Run - Found on the eastern bank of the river Shakhe, the Chariot's Run is a large race course within the city. Positioned across the river from the Dewa Kerdn, it is home to a number of races, primarily, as the name suggests, between chariot riders. Since 132AA, the Festival of Onloxi has ended with a grand race in the course, with the winner granted a grand prize by the noble Onloxi family. * The River of Rwa - Located outside the city, approximately a league south, the River of Rwa is the primary mine of Hornoth, following the depletion of the smaller deposits that supposedly first caused settlers to choose the bank of the Shakhe. Despite being open for nearly four centuries, copper, tin and iron is still being drawn from the ground on a daily basis. Category:The Kingdom of Sarnor Category:Essos Category:City